This invention relates to a skidding grapple having winch-line capability and, more particularly, to a skidding grapple having a uniquely mounted fairlead assembly to provide the winch-line capability.
The invention finds particular use in the logging industry although other uses for skidding grapples are well known such as marine applications and the like. For many years, self propelled vehicles used in the logging industry were equipped with either grapples or winch lines but not both. In other areas a winch line was installed in conjunction with a grapple as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,830.
For the last 15 years or so, the logging industry has utilized the grapple with winch-line capability of U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,550. There, as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,830, the winch-line operated in conjunction with the boom of the grapple. This has proved disadvantageous to logging operators in limiting the scope of the logging operation and inducing extra fatigue stresses into the winch-line. It will be appreciated that the winch-line when attached to logs is under tremendous stress and a premature rupture could result in a whip-like action posing dangerous potential to people and equipment in the vicinity.
According to the invention, the problems of the prior art and notably those of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,550 are overcome through a uniquely positioned and constructed fairlead assembly which is adapted to selectively cooperate with the boom of the grapple when advantageous. More particularly, the fairlead assembly is mounted atop the saddle provided on the vehicle rear and which provides bearing support for the king-post apparatus utilized in conjunction with the vertical and horizontal swingable boom of the grapple. The fairlead assembly has a guide roller journalled for rotation about a horizontal axis which is substantially above the saddle but which directs the winch-line loading directly therethrough to the vehicle chassis and which makes possible the independent use of the winch-line so as to avoid fatigue stresses introduced by kinking but while still having available the boom for use as a counterweight.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.